


Mas alla de la friendzone

by damienkurose



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damienkurose/pseuds/damienkurose
Summary: Luego del éxito de su primer  libro de comic, la relación de Mark y Nathaniel parecía estancarse en la zona de amistad, por lo que Mark ya cansado de que Nath fantasee con ladybug, decide con el apoyo de sus amigos mejorar su situación, planificando  todo tipo de escenario para que el pelirrojo corresponda los sentimientos del escritor.¿Podra nath superar su crush a ladybug?, ¿podra mark salir de la friendzone o sera akumatizado en el proceso?
Relationships: Félix Graham de Vanily xchloe bourgeois, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Max Kanté/Alix Kubdel
Kudos: 4





	Mas alla de la friendzone

Capitulo 1

Había trascurrido casi un año desde que Mark y Nathaniel con mucho esfuerzo habían publicado su primer libro de comics, este se había inspirando en la legendaria heroína Ladybug, una las superhéroes más importante y popular de toda la ciudad. Es que no había nadie en todo París que no conociera las grandes hazañas de la valiente mariquita, por lo que quizás sea aquel fanatismo desenfrenado de los parisinos por la chica de traje rojo con lunares negros o tal vez fue la modesta publicidad ofrecida por Alya en el Ladyblog lo que había llevado a dicha historieta ser la número uno en ventas al momento de su publicación, y fue tan grande su aceptación que incluso llamo la atención de una famosa editorial de parís, quien le ofrecía un contrato más formal por lo que ambos jóvenes había aceptado trabajar en retratar en cada una de sus páginas las historias más emocionantes y épicas de su joven musa, narrando diversos hechos desde su lucha contra bebe titán hasta incluso su épica batalla contra Miraculus Queen en el centro de la ciudad.

Era quizás un poco más de las dos de la tarde cuando Nathaniel se encontraba en el interior del museo de Louvre con su gran mochila escolar, su rostro se encontraba un más cansado de lo usual, con ojeras tan grande y marcadas como si no hubiera dormido en semanas, el chico paseaba por las obras nuevas sin casi ningún interés, buscando entre los largos pasillos algún cuadro que lo inspirara a dibujar, que si bien sus bloqueos artísticos no solían durar demasiado tiempo, esta vez se estaba tardando demasiado en recuperarse, quizás sea porque el chico estaba realmente estresado ya que después de todo no solo había reprobado olímpicamente en el examen escrito de la señorita Mendeleiev, si no también se acercaba la fecha plazo para la editorial, por lo que tenía que terminar su manuscrito al plazo fijado o de lo contrario ni el amuleto encantado le podría ayudar.

El pequeño chico tomate se sentó en una de las enorme banca sacando de su mochila una libreta y un lápiz alzando un poco su cabeza posando su mirada en hermoso retrato, la pieza maestra de Eugene Delacroix “La barca de Dante”, un nombre curioso para un retrato tan impactante pensó el chico mientras comenzaba a imaginar por unos instante a ladybug como aquel valeroso personaje quien sabia sumergido al inframundo en los relato de la divina comedia, sonriendo levemente comenzando a usar su imaginación para recrear mediante dibujos su versión de dicha obra de arte, dibujando en la barca a Ladybug y a su fiel compañero…. Demoilustrador.

Si bien sus dibujos de bocetos no estaban ni cerca de estar a la perfección, la idea de dicha aventura le parecía gustar, por lo que permaneció en silencio dibujando tranquilamente sin prestarle atención a los demás, era como si su mente se aislaba por unos instantes de lo externo mientras dibujaba, imaginado como poco a poco la nueva portada de su comic cobraba vida, hasta que la sensación de ser agarrado por la espalda no se hizo tardar, arrastrando al chico de vuelta a la realidad, dando un pequeño brinco de su asiento mirando un poco asustado a su agresor pues le habia costado un par de rayones a su primer boceto. 

-Alix… expreso el nombre de su amiga que lo había tomado desprevenido haciendo que soltara su lápiz del susto identificando aquella amenaza quien resultaba ser nada más y nada menos que su mejor amiga de la escuela.

-Con que aquí estabas… dijo un poco aliviada al encontrar finalmente al pelirrojo, colocando su patineta en el suelo mirando como el chico se le ponía la piel de gallina, para luego sacaba su teléfono celular y escribir un mensaje de texto.

-¿Me buscabas? Dijo el chico un poco interesado arqueando levemente una ceja, un poco dudoso de aquel motivo, sin embargo no dijo mas nada y solo se limito a recoger sus pertenencias del piso, mirando nuevamente a la chica quien se quitaba el casco de su cabeza para luego notar como esta le hacía compañía. -El profesor de arte estaba muy preocupado, ¿por qué no fuiste al club el día después de clases? le pregunto su compañera de club y especialista en arte urbana mientras intentaba adivinar que hacia aquel chico faltara al mejor club escolar. 

-No tenía muchos ánimos de ir… confeso el chico desviando su mirada, después de todo al recibir su calificación de aquel examen de ciencia nathaniel habia salido tan rápido de la escuela como fuera posible sin hablar o comentarle a nadie, observando como la chica colocaba sus pies sobre su patineta rondándola de un lado a otro atenta en escuchar las palabras que nath tendría que contar. -No me digas que te has peleado de nuevo con tu novio… intento adivinar la chica con un tono burlón la causa de la ausencia de nathaniel , después no era inusual que ambos peleaban constantemente por diferentes tonterías de sus entregas, por lo que ella e inclusive el mismo profesor de arte debía servir de mediador entre los dos.

-¡Que no es mi novio! Le expreso el pelirrojo un poco irritado y cansado de las insinuaciones de su amiga, un poco cansado de darle siempre las mismas explicaciones, comentándole – Deja de juntarte tanto con esas chicas asiáticas de la escuela… le reclamo nuevamente un poco más calmado viendo a su amiga reírse al negar su relación con el coautor y mejor amigo Mark Anciel. Cosa que le molestaba pero no podía enojarse con la menor de los Kubdel, ni ahora y ni en un millón de años, después de todo ella siempre le escuchaba y lo defendía de la arpía de Chloe Bourgeois y eso siempre lo sabía agradecer.- Deberías pasarte por el club antes de que el profesor y Mark se preocupen por ti… dijo la chica intentando no sonar como su papá, para luego volverle a comentar -aun estas a tiempo comento la chica de la patineta sacando su curioso reloj de bolsillo ensenándole la hora a su mejor amigo quien sintió un poco de remordimiento de conciencia al dejar a ambos plantado cuando se acercaba la fecha plazo para entregar el material, comentándole a su compañera un poco preocupado  
-No creo llegar a tiempo… expreso siendo realista del pelirrojo al darse cuenta de la gran distancia que había entre la escuela y el museo nacional, pensando que sería imposible ir caminado a dicho lugar, por lo que Alix se levanto de su asiento, colocando ambos pies en su patineta intentando mantener el equilibrio comentándole.  
-No te preocupes amigo tengo una idea… sígueme… le expreso con un pequeño guiño en su ojo derecho arrancando a toda velocidad, patinando por las lujosas instalaciones del museo que servía como su pista de obtaculos  
-Espera , ¿a dónde crees que vas?… le pregunto el artista guardando sus materiales tan rapido como pudo siguiendo el rastro de la veloz chica que patinaba deliberadamente hasta llegar a la recepción principal  
-¡Papá! Grito la chica con un poco de prisa y aliviada al encontrar a la persona que tanto buscaba junto a su hermano en toda la entrada.  
-Alix te he dicho que nada de patines ni patinetas dentro de las infraestructuras del museo. Regaño aquel famoso arqueólogo a su hija menor un poco molesta en su tono de voz al ver a su hija patinar tan deliberadamente en su sitio de trabajo.  
-Lo siento, pero es una urgencia… dijo la chica fingiendo culpa por aquel hecho mientras Nathaniel le seguía los paso a la escurridiza muchacha, quedando unos pasos atrás de aquella reunión familiar mirando con interés aquella platica intentando descifrar lo que su amiga planeaba.   
-¿Que sucede? le pregunto dicho señor con curiosidad, pensando mil cosas en su cabeza mientras sostenía un sinfín de papeleo que debia acomodar para el evento de recaudación anual, brindándole un poco de su atención a su hija menor.   
-Necesito que lleves a Nathaniel a ver a su novio antes de que cierre la escuela… expreso la chica de cabello rosa con mucha naturalidad haciendo que ambos hombres miraran a fijamente al ojiazul, quizás un poco extrañado ante aquella imprudente declaración o simplemente por curiosidad en descubrir ¿qué clase de urgencia se podría tratar?, sin embargo el chico solo permaneció de pie un poco apenado por lo que había escuchado, sintiendo que sus piernas fuera de gelatina expresando con mucho nerviosismo y vergüenza en su tono al hablar.-Sr. Kubdel … veras yo… el comic… expreso puros disparates en un intento explicar inútilmente la situación actual, pero el rojo de sus mejillas ya era suficiente vergonzoso como para decir alguna otra palabra por lo que prefirió permanecer en silencio escuchando la voz del papa de Alix al hablar.

\- Yo estoy realmente ocupado con estos papeleos… así que… Jailis deberás llevar a los chicos a la escuela… dijo en un suspiro sacando la llaves de su automóvil entregándosela a su hijo mayor encargándole la misión de llevar a ambos adolescente al instituto. Por lo que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y caminar hacia la salida un poco fastidiado pero era un favor que le había encomendado su padre.

-Te dije que funcionaria… le susurro Alix un poco emocionada por salirse con la suya colocando sus dedos índice y medio en señal de “V” con una sonrisa triunfal mientras caminaba en dirección al enorme estacionamiento del icónico museo de forma piramidal.   
-Ehhh… balbuceo nuevamente Nathaniel quedándose sin palabras en un intentando superar la vergüenza que su amiga le había hecho pasar caminado hacia el vehículo de la familia Kubde.

-Móntense… comento Jailin con su usual mal humor de siempre y un tanto autoritario, abriendo la puerta del conductor desbloqueando el sistema de seguridad del automovil, haciendo que nathaniel abriera la puerta para que su compañera se adentrara al carro pero esta no tenía intenciones de entrar haciendo que el chico tomate se mostrara un poco confundido por dicha actitud preguntándole. 

-¿No vienes conmigo? Le pregunto de manera inocente ante aquella inesperada traición de último momento viendo como la chica reía entregándole su casco de seguridad a su mejor amigo comentándole.-Bromeas… yo valoro mucho mi vida… expreso un poco divertida colocándole el casco para patineta al pelirrojo quien se mostraba aun más confuso por sus palabras sentándose en el puesto de copiloto notando como alix se despedía con su mano, para luego en un instante antes de partir la chica le hacia la señal de la cruz con sus manos, como si de un acto fúnebre se hubiera trado. Haciendo que Nataniel mirara fijamente al mayor de los kubdel buscando algún tipo de explicación ante aquel inquietante gesto, pero este solo se limito a abrochar su cintura de seguridad con una expresión tan neutral que al chico no le daba mucho que pensar. 

Sin embargo aquellas palabras y gesto de Alix cobraron sentido para el chico cuando Jailin acelero el automóvil de manera tan rápida y violenta que pensó que chocarían antes de salir del estacionamiento, quedando un poco perturbado como aquel chico de expresión tan calmada y pasiva que contrastaba perfectamente con su estilo de conducción tan salvaje y agresivo, gritando como un niño atrapado en una montaña rusa, mientras Alix lo observaba aquella expresión de terror de nathaniel desde una prudencial distancia comentándole.

-Espero que logres llegar con vida… expreso la chica sus más profundos deseos al ver como el automóvil de su padre se habia acelerado sin dejar rastro, como si una carrera de fórmula uno se tratatado.Nathaniel gritaba un poco aterrado ante aquel inesperado arranque aferrándose fuertemente del cinturón de seguridad cerrando sus ojos violentamente al ver como casi rozaban contra el vehiculo que se encontraba estacionado adyacente, haciendo que su conductor designado le comentara.

-¿Estás bien? Le expreso el hermano de alix de manera tranquila y calmada mientras manejaba por toda la ciudad haciendo que nathaniel ojeara un poco aterrado aquel medidor de la velocidad sorprendiéndose nuevamente al ver como el medidor sobrepasaba los 120 km/h de velocidad, haciendo que este le expresara.-¡Creo que has superado el límite de velocidad legal… le acoto de forma sutil y delicada intentando hacerla sonar como un chico calmado y genial para asi poder ocultar el miedo que le generaba perder la vida en las calles de la enorme ciudad.

-¿Tu crees? Le pregunto el friki del mundo egipcio con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz, intimidando al artista que habia recordado que nunca había mantenido una conversación largas con el hermanos de alix, si bien recordaba haberlo visto en un par de ocasiones ya sea en el museo o acompañando a su hermana sin interaccionar de mas, por lo que no encontrar un tema de conversación para hacer mas amenos aquel viaje le resultaba difícil por lo que apelaria a los temas populares de siempre

-¿Viste que volvieron a akumatizar al señor pichón? Pregunto el menor de edad intentando generar una conversación casual un poco más relajado pensando que su compañero era alguna clase de conductor profesional o eso era lo que quería creer para ganar un poco mas de tranquilidad.

-Si, ese señor no deja de ser akumatizado…expreso el chofer al enterarse que fue akumatizado el señor picho nuevamente de nuevo convirtiéndose en la comidilla por parte de muchos ciudadanos de parís, quien perdían la cuenta cuantas veces aquel hombre caía en las garras de los peligrosos akumas.  
Ambos chicos hablaron todo el trayecto sobre ladybug y sus aventuras, hasta llegar al colegio Françoise. Nathaniel bajo tan rápido del auto como pudo, quitándose el casco de seguridad deseoso por volver a caminar y si no hubiera sido porque marinett pasaba por allí en ese mismo instante, nathaniel se hubiera arrodillado a besar el concreto de la calle, por lo que solo se limito a saludarle con la mano a la intrépida chica, un poco nervioso después de aquel paseo, pero la chica parecía correr a toda velocidad hacia algún lugar, ya que ni siquiera se había percatado de aquel saludo, dejándosela pasar después de todo la hija de panaderos podía tener prisa o tal vez era tan distraída que no se había percatado del saludo por parte de nath, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que acomodarse el cabello, para no quedar como un idiota frente a los demás.

El chico camino después de un suspiro sutil, con un poco de vergüenza al recordar todo lo sucedido con Marinett cuando era demoilustrador, estar bajo la influencia de un Akuma, luego confesarle su amor a Marinett quien lo había rechazado cortésmente en primer lugar, obligándola a tener una cita romántica con él y eso era algo que le daba un poco de vergüenza recordar, por lo que le tomo un tiempo recuperarse y superar su primer amor para luego darse cuenta que su verdadero y único amor era la chica que lo salvo el cual era Ladybug. Perdido en sus pensamiento de la famosa heroína, el chico caminaba hacia la entrada principal de la escuela notando como en patio de la escuela se encontraba el equipo de esgrima preparándose para su entrenamiento, por lo que solo se limito a pasar desapercibido sin saludar a nadie más en su camino, después de todo no había reconocido a nadie al cubrirse su cabeza con tan extraños casco eso y que no tenía tiempo que perder por lo que se dirigió al salón numero 33, Nathaniel abrió la puerta de dicha aula con sumo cuidado notando como su profesor de arte se sorprendió al verlo finalmente llegar por lo que no le dudo en reclamar.

-Honestamente ya pensaba que ya no vendrías el día de hoy… comenzó el profesor de arte un poco molesto al ver al dibujante presentarse tan tarde que pensó que no llegaba.-Disculpe… quería aclarar mi mente…. Dijo con un tono de voz un poco melancólico dejando su mochila en un mesón de trabajo preparando los dibujos que ya terminado para dar inicio a la reunión creativa de su nuevo comicbook,, -¿En donde esta mark? Pensé que ya había llegado Pregunto levantado la cabeza un poco confundido mirando en toda la habitación en búsqueda de su compañero y escritor.

-Se encuentra en el salón de música ayudando a rosita en la letra de la nueva canción, comento el docente mirando el reloj pensado si era mejor dejar dicha reunión para después o si le daba tiempo de avanzar el día de hoy planteándole al menor. – porque no vas a buscarle para que le avises que llegaste… le comento el profesor de artes tomando asiento mirando los dibujos que traía nathaniel mientras que este asentía con la cabeza y se marchaba rápidamente al salón de artes.  
Nathaniel caminaba muy tranquilo y un poco distraído mirando el entrenamiento del equipo de esgrima hasta llegar al salón indicado, escuchando la inconfundible voz de mark del otro lado de la pared acompañado del poderoso timbre de una guitarra eléctrica que hacia vibrar el concreto del lugar, por lo que el nath supo que habia llegado al sitio indicado abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado, adentrándose de forma sigilosa al interior de la habitacion con el fin de no interrumpir algún tipo de esayo de la banda Kitty section

El chico de cabello color tomate miraba un poco curioso dicha habitacion buscando con la mirada a su amigo por toda la habitación, encontrándolo charlando a gusto con un chico de cabello oscuro con mechones azulados, este portaba una guitarra bastante particular por lo que tardo un poco en reconocer dicha figura masculina, escuchando la voz de Mark quien lo parecia llamar,sacando a nathaniel de su trance mental para luego acudir acercarse al fondo del salón saludando a los dos únicos chicos se encontraba en su interior.

-Lukas, mark que tal… comento nathaniel saludando con su manos al finalmente recordando al hermano mayor de Juleka, cuyo nombre era Lukas couffaine. -Nath, Que bueno que llegaste… comento mark un poco inquieto luego de esperar un rato largo por el joven de cabello rojo en el salón de arte.

\- tiempo sin verte amigo… comento lukas reconociendo al pelirojo mientras guardaba su guitarra ya que al parecer la practica estaba por terminar.- Disculpa… mi retraso… pero será mejor comenzar el profesor nos esta esperando… comento nathaniel un poco apresurado mirando a su amigo y al hermano de su compañera de clases guardar todo el instrumental ya que desde que la policía fastidiaba al barco de su madre por exceso de ruido no tenían un lugar donde ensayar.

-¿Ya te tienes que ir? Le pregunto Lukas a Marth un poco decepcionado por la noticia quien solo parecia una pluma y un pedazo de papel en la mano, guardándolo en su bolso justo después de escuchar aquel comentario.-Si, tenemos mucho trabajo por que hacer… lamento no poder terminar la letra de la nueva canción… comento el chico de ojos verde un poco decepcionado mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillo haciendo una pequeña reverencia al disculparse.

-tranquilo, cuando te desocupes puedes venir a mi casa para terminar… invito el usuario de la serpiente con un tono de voz tan calmado y apacible mientras el chico se emocionaba puesto a que finalmente conocería su legendaria casa.

-ehhh, ¿en serio? Será divertido… comento mark un poco sonrojado por aquella invitación ya que no tenia muchos amigos y menos se esperaría que estos le invitara a su hogar, por lo que no supo como reaccionar haciendo que nathaniel le comentara. -Ya tendrán tiempo de planificar despues… comento el pelirrojo un poco cortante aquella conversación señalando que debían acudir nuevamente al taller de arte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Ambos chicos se despidieron rápidamente y caminaron uno al lado del otro devuelta al salón 33 en completo silencio haciendo que nathaniel le comentara justo después de abandonar a lukas en aquella habitación. -No sabia que eras compositor… le comento como si nada a su mejor amigo colocando sus manos en la nuca mirando mirado fijamente a su compañero descubriendo diferente talento y habilidades que no conocía de mark.-Ehhh! En realidad ,solo intentaba ayudar… comento mark un poco nervioso ante aquella acusación entrando nuevamente a la habitacion donde se encontraba el profesor sentado viendo los bocetos hecho a manos por parte de nathaniel.

-Ya llegamos… comento nathaniel caminando hacia el mesón sentándose para iniciar la discusión, mientras que mark le seguía sentándose a su lado entregándole su pequeña libreta a nathaniel para mostrarle diversas ideas que podrían usar para relatar en el final del arco argumental haciendo que el pelirojo le tomara y comenzara a leer muy interesado, mientras el pelinegro solo se limitaba a verlo un hipnotizado al este leer aquel manuscrito que habia escrito con sus propias manos, mientras el profesor solo se limitaba a observara dicha escena y sonriéndole levemente a mark a presentar dicha escena, entregándole los dibujos a mark para que este colocara los respectivo dialogo de cada escena, encontrando una viñeta que le lamo la atención y que no dudo en resaltar entre los demás.

\- habíamos dicho que Ladybug besaría a Catnoir y no a Demoilustrador en este capítulo… comento el pelinegro desconcentrado al ver como su amigo se había tomado libertad creativa y modificar la pareja principal del comic, haciendo que Nathaniel dejara a un lado aquel pequeño libro de anotaciones y observara su obra de arte que lo hizo con mucho amor.-Yo creo que Demoilustrador hace mejor pareja para Ladybug que el sonso de Catnoir… comento su punto de vista un poco celoso, por dejarle a Catnoir el puesto del galán principal. Rehusándose a dibujar de manera un poco infantil aquella pareja que su compañero planeaba usar.

\- Catnoir y Ladybug ya se han besado antes, lo han pasado por televisión… acoto mark recordando lo pasado en el programa de entrevista de Nadia Chamak.-Todos esos fueron viles mal entendidos… acuso el chico de ojos azules, aquella escusa con el fin de retratar un final alternativo al planteado por mark, mirando al silencioso profesor que no expresaba algún tipo de comentario ante aquella pequeña disputa entre los dos, haciendo que ambos chicos le pidiera su opinión ya que el solía ser la voz de la razón por lo que no dudo en comentar.

-Ambos punto de vista pueden funcionar… expreso mostrándose se parcial ante la pequeña discusión mirando a los chicos como defendía su punto de vista sin llegar algún tipo de acuerdo entre los dos por lo que el docente no tuvo otra opción y comentar. -¿Por qué no hacen un sondeo a sus lectores sobre cual pareja les guste mas? comento de forma sensata el profesor mientras los chicos disfrutaban un poco la idea ofrecido por lo mismo escuchando con atención las palabras de mark.

-¿Una encuesta?, Pero nos tomaría mucho tiempo en preguntarle a toda la ciudad… comento el ojiverde un poco impresionado llevando aquella idea a una escala mayor haciendo que su compañero le comentara.-tendremos que preguntarle a algunos de nuestros amigos en la escuela… redujo la población de dicha investigación, para algunos poco seleccionado por no contar con el tiempo suficiente para realizar una encuesta online. -Si buscan a las personas indicadas podrían sacar todo tipo de ideas interesantes… recalco nuevamente aquel docente mientras que nathaniel parecía gustarle la idea tomando como una hoja de papel y un marcado dibujando ambos personaje en disputa por el puesto el corazón de ladybug

-Bien, no soy muy fanático de esa idea… pero no tenemos mucho que perder… expreso el chico de cabello negro, un poco inseguro sobre el plan pero si así le ponía fin al pequeño conflicto no se iba a negar, participando por el nombre de la paz.  
Nathaniel termino de dibujar ambos personajes y los dos chicos tomaros sus pertenencia abandonado el salón de artes e iniciar su investigación de campo.-¿A quién deberíamos preguntar? Pidió algún tipo de perfil o cualidad que debía tener las personas para poder ser candidatos a votar por lo que Nathaniel se mantuvo pensativo respondiéndole después de considerar. 

-Deberíamos preguntarle a adrian él es muy amable y sensato… seguro será muy imparcial sobre el asunto… comento el artista recordando a su amigo estaba en las practicas de esgrimas por lo que con un poco de suerte, aun podría estar presente antes de que las clases se terminaran, así que ambos con un poco de prisa bajaron las escaleras haciendo que Nath se adelantara con el papel en la mano haciendo que mark le intentara seguirle el paso preguntándole un poco agitado.-¿Dónde crees que este Adrian Agreste? le pregunto el escritor un poco jadeante luego de bajar lo más rápido posible dichas escaleras con un poco de cuidado después de todo el chico tenia un largo antecedente de tropezarse fácilmente con sus propios pies, haciendo que nath le comentara. 

-Con un poco de suerte lo podemos encontrar en los vestidores… comento el chico deduciendo que el entrenamiento habia culminado al ver a diversos estudiantes uniformados dispersados, buscando con la mirada aquel rubio oxigenado encontrando sentado en una banca con su novia de verano.-¡Adrian! Intento llamar la atención nathaniel mientras agitaba la mano un poco apresurado, caminado junto al tímido mark en dirección hacia el súper modelo.- chicos, ¿en que le puedo ayudar? Pregunto el rubio de forma muy amable mientras observabas que kagami permanecía a su lado todo el tiempo como si de su guardaespaldas se tratara.

-Queríamos tu opinión sobre ¿quién sería la cita ideal para ladybug en nuestro comic? Pregunto mark de forma directa su pequeña encuesta local intentando mostrarle al modelo los posibles candidatos a debatir pero este se adelanto y respondió sin dudar.-Catnoir… que sea catnoir…expreso sin ningún temor en su corazón mientras que ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro notando que adrian no era tan imparcial como lo habían pensando haciendo que kagami respondiera al ver la respuesta de su nuevo amante.

-Que tontería… ya deberían saber que ladybug no es el tipo de chica que pierde su tiempo en romances y esas cursilería… expreso su opinión la chica mientras guardaba su equipo de esgrima ya que no tenia mucho tiempo que perder.-Eso no lo sabemos kagami… reprocho adrian de forma instantánea mirando a ambos creadores de comic comentándole. -además seria lindo ver a ladybug enamorada de catnoir para variar… comento casi como si lo deseara luego de un largo suspiro mirando al suelo dando la sensación de que sufría por eso. - cierto, yo pienso que ladybug pudo haber generado sentimientos por Catnoir por haber pasado tanto tiempo trabajando a su lado…. Digo esas cosas pasan… Expuso su mas reciente teoría mark miraba fijamente a nathaniel quien no parecia captar la precisa indirecta por lo que agacho la mirada escuchando como la chica japonesa le reprochaba. 

-No creo… Yo creo que fue amor a primera vista… dijo adrian con ojos de enamorado recordando la primera vez que vio a ladybug. – ¿tú crees? Eso hace que su amor sea aun mas especial comento un poco emocionado Mark por el tema de conversación, iniciando una pequeña platica con adrian sobre aquel amor no correspondido ya que ambos parecían estar en ese mismo capítulo. -Mark nunca conocí a alguien tan sensible, como para hablar de este tema… comento el rubio viendo en el pelinegro un consuelo abrazándole fuertemente haciendo a nathaniel y kagami a un lado al darse cuenta que las cosas se estaban poniendo raras.

-Cielos, ustedes dos son tan gays… la chica luego de ver aquel abrazo fraternal comenzando a guardar aquel equipo de entrenamientos antes que su madre le fuera a buscar ya que esta se molestaba mucho por cualquier mínimo retraso, dejando al par de idiotas hablar de dicha pareja para limitarse a guardar junto a nathaniel todo equipo de entrenamiento.

\- Tienes razón kagami será mejor darnos prisa…. Dijo adrian entrando en razón para luego soltar al chico y comenzar a guardar sus pertencias no si antes comentarles a los creadores del comic, - pero si se deciden por escoger a Chatnoir me encaria ayudarles tengo varias ideas pensadas… ofreció su ayuda de forma directa mientras que ambos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, haciendo que nathaniel le cuestionara.-¿Por qué tan interesado en el Ladynoir? Le comento el artista sacado de onda, teniendo un poco de curiosidad por el gran interés de adrian por dicha pareja, pero este solo parecia ponerse nervioso hasta tal punto de comenzar a sudar. Comentándole.

-Ehhh, pues… veras yo… cielos, Kagami ya voy... lo siento chico pero debo ayudar a kagami a llevar las cosas al auto de su madre… adiós… fingió ser llamado por la chica para escapar dicha situación dejando a ambos chicos riéndose por tan extraño escenario.-Y luego dicen que Marinett da escusas tontas…. Comento Nathaniel entre risa por la actitud sospechosa de Adrian quien se habia marchado corriendo tras kagami a toda velocidad.

-Esos dos son tal para cual…comento el pelinegro marcando un punto para Chatnoir en el papel preguntándose a quien mas podría entrevistar, haciendo que el pelirrojo le comentara.-y si le preguntamos a los chicos de Kitty section, aun deben estar en el salón de musca comento nath colocando sus manos en su bolsillos mirando fijamente a su compañero quien asintió inmediatamente caminado juntos de vuelta al salón de música encontrando en su camino a tres de sus integrantes.

-Chicos, justo íbamos a irlos a buscar… comento el chico Mark sonriendo levemente al ver como habían interceptado a gran parte de la banda antes de que abandonara el recinto escolar.- Ohhh, ¿en qué podemos ayudarte dulce mark? comento rosita muy animada dándole un abrazo muy meloso al pelinegro quien le había ayudado hora a tras a terminar una de sus nuevas canciones.

-necesitamos su opinión sobre quien debería ser la cita de ladybug en nuestro comic mensual… comento nathaniel mientras juleka apartaba un poco a rosita de mark, quien ya se sentía un poco incomodo por la excesiva durabilidad de aquel contacto físico entre los dos.- La disputa es entre Chatnoir y demoilustrador… propuso ambos candidatos mark mientras observaba como rosita comenzaba a respetar su espacio personal haciendo que lukas se riera levemente ante dicha discusión comentándoles al bajar junto con el grupo por la escaleras en dirección al patio principal.

\- Creo que me interesaría ver a ladybug en una cita con demoilustrador… confeso lukas un poco pensativo pero decidiéndose por aquella curiosa opcion mirando a ambos chichos quien anotaba en su marcador cada una de los votos.-Noo, ladybug y chatnoir por siempre…. Ellos se ven tan lindos juntos, Comento rosita un poco emocionada apoyando la misma pareja que adrian, mirando a ambos chicos con mucha emoción notando como mark escribía aquel punto a su favor. - ¿y tu juleka por quien vas a votar? Pregunto Nathaniel mirando a la chica emo/punk siendo esta la única que no ha ejercido su derecho al voto, llamando poderosamente la atención de los demás quien se mostraba muy interesado en descubrir cual sería la opinión de la chica mas reservada del lugar.

-Ehh… yo… yo creo que demoilustrador seria genial… confeso con un tono de voz ronco y bajo intentando desviar la atención de los demás y sin saber habia empatado nuevamente el maracador haciendo que rosita acotara a la discusión.-¿Por qué no le preguntan a Lila?, después de todo ella y ladybug son muy buenas amigas… expreso la rubia recordando la estrecha amistad entra lila y la superheroina el cual no dejaba de mencionárselo de manera constante haciendo que nathaniel le comentara. 

-cierto, ¿por qué no pensamos en ella en primer lugar?, quizás ella pueda mostrarle nuestro comics y ser la misma ladybug elegir comento el chico completamente emocionado iluminándole los ojos con aquella mirada de esperanza de poder acercarse un poco más a la superheroina que tanto amaba.-¿Crees que ya se haya ido? Pregunto mark a sus amigos quien no sabían dónde podría estar después de todo lila era una chica sumamente ocupada por lo que no solía quedarse después de clases. Por lo que ambos chicos habían perdido la esperanza de poderla encontrar, sin embargo juleka les comento en un murmullo.

-¿por qué no revisan la biblioteca? ella suelen quedarse allí para hacer sus tareas… comento la chica una pequeña idea haciendo que nathaniel saliera en la partida directamente a la biblioteca escolar dejando a mart y a los demás atrás.

-Ehhh, espérame nathaniel… comento mark al ver como el chico tenía prisa intentando seguir sus pasos pero antes lukas le detuvo comentándole.-Ánimos amigo… tu puedes…. comento el guitarrista con un pequeño guiño de su ojo derecho haciendo que el pelinegro sonriera un poco nervioso, para luego seguirle nuevamente los pasos en dirección a la biblioteca con la esperanza de que Lila Rossi no se haya retirado a sus aposentos, nathaniel se adentro a la biblioteca buscando con la mirada a su compañera de asientos, recordando como hace unas semanas la chica le había prometido hablar con sus contacto en Japón para promocionar su comic en el país nipón.

Miro por los alrededores encontrando la biblioteca completamente vacía, no era de sorprenderse por lo que ambos chicos buscaron rápidamente en el sitio siendo expulsado rápidamente por una cansada bibliotecaria que ya ansiaba por irse a casa. -Bien, ¿En donde crees que pueda estar?… dijo el pelinegro luego de que su trasero estuviera afuera de la biblioteca mirando a su compañero esperando que se le ocurriera algún sitio donde buscar.

-La verdad, al tratarse de Lila podría estar en cualquier sitio, desde roma hasta en el exótico país de achu comento nathaniel recordando como la chica solía relatar sus diferentes aventuras como embajadora por la paz, por lo que no tenía sentido seguir perdiendo el tiempo en buscarla y solo les quedaba rezar por que el dia de mañana la chica asistiera a clases como los estudiantes normal, de lo contrario tendría que esperar que llegara de unos de sus repentino viajes. -Supongo que tienes razón, aun que debió ser genial que la misma ladybug hubiera leído nuestro comic antes que los demás… comento mark desistiendo un poco de aquella búsqueda para luego comentarle.

-¿Y si la buscamos a su casa?… le sugirió el escritor alanzado sus hombre ante aquella posible solución después de todo no es como si la fuera acosarla en su hogar por lo que nathaniel saco su teléfono celular y busco entre sus contacto el numero de tan petulante chica llamándole a su móvil pero su llamada era desviada rápidamente al buzón de voz. 

\- le escribiré un texto… pero no se realmente donde vive… le comento el pelirrojo un poco cansado escribiendo rápidamente aquel mensaje de texto, intentando localizar a la castaña dejándole un mensaje atreves de su móvil, mientras caminaba de vuelta a su hogares, pensando que después de un largo día aun debían trabajar en algunos detalles finales, por lo que mark le había ofrecido su ayuda para ser mas amenos aquel enorme trabajo.

-Si necesitas ayuda con el comic, sabes que te puedo ayudar, así sea borrando algunas líneas… comento el chico intentando ayudarle con el trabajo pesado que era dibujar toda una historieta, pensando que en realidad no resultaba ser de gran ayuda ya no era tan talentoso dibujando como nathaniel, pero buscaría la forma de ser útil aun que sea borrando líneas, pero en realidad solo quería pasar más tiempo con el chico incluso si eso era solo verlo dibujar hasta tarde. 

\- Serias de mucha ayuda, pero no creo que mis padres me deje llevar visita después de reprobar el examen de ciencias de la profesora Mendeleiev… comento de nuevo el chico de los ojos azules buscando en su mochila aquel mugroso papel que denotaba su fracaso escolar mientras caminaban por las calles de parís en dirección a sus casas, donde el pequeño chico tomate debía enfrenar a sus padres al darle las tan malas noticias.

\- quizás me castiguen por un mes o tal vez dos… comento nuevamente el chico pensando lo peor ya que sus calificaciones en ciencia no habían mejorado mucho este semestre, por lo que sus padres no dudarían en tomar medidas disciplinaria ante su bajo rendimiento académico.

\- ¿No estudiaste toda la semana para el examen? Le pregunto mark un poco sorprendido al ver dicho examen parcial preocupado por el chico que se notaba muy deprimido mirando un poco sorprendido como cada uno de sus errores había sido tachado con un bolígrafo de tinta roja.

-Pues, la verdad es que me distraje terminando de dibujar el comic… ahora solo falta decidir el gran final y trabajar alguno que otro detalles antes de digitalizar… confeso un poco apenado recordando como había dejado todo los temas a estudiar para la noche anterior de tan importante examen, haciendo que el pelinegro le mirara fijamente un poco decepcionado mientras le devolvía aquel test que ha reprobado para que sus padres le firmara su baja calificación.

-Procura mejorar para el examen de la próxima semana…recuerda que gran festival de comic es para el mes entrante… y es la oportunidad perfecta para promocionar nuestro arte… además ya marinett nos está ayudando con los trajes… comento mark un poco ansioso al pensar en la posibilidad de ir solo a dicho evento de manga, si la calificación de su amigo no mejoraban, recordando con mucho agrado lo divertido que fue asistir a su primer festival de comic junto a nath.

\- descuida prometo esta vez estudiar de verdad… comento nathaniel después de un gran suspiro regalándole al chico con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando la hoja de su examen para guardarla en el sitio más profundo de su bolso así como deseaba olvidarla en lo más profundo de su memoria, mientras caminaba de vuelta a casa, para luego sacar de su mochila una carpeta con todo el avance del comic para luego entregársela a mark.

-Toma, apartar de ahora te harás cargo de nuestro bebe… hasta que termine la semana de exámenes…. Comento nathaniel entregándole una carpeta donde guardaba todo lo que había adelantado del comic, entregándoselo para que evitar distraerse al momento de estudiar. 

-¿Qué?...¿Nuestro Bebe…? comento casi hipnotizado mark por aquellas palabras, imaginándose por unos instante tener un hijo con su mejor amigo, por lo que dicho pensamiento le había hecho sonrojarse tan bruscamente que no dudo en ocultarlo cubriendo sus mejillas con su colorada capucha.

\- hablo del comic… del comic… comento nuevamente nathaniel haciendo énfasis en dicho proyecto un poco avergonzado de las tonterías que estaba diciendo, regalándole a su compañera una pequeña risa nerviosa notando como este respondía de igual manera quizás por simple acto reflejo ante aquella pequeña posibilidad de poder formar un matrimonio homoparental comentándole.

-Descuida seré un padre ejemplar… comento el pelinegro cargando aquella carpeta de dibujo como si fuera un recién nacido meciéndolo de un lado a otro como a un bebe de verdad, para luego dejarse de bromas y guardarlos en su bolso mientras su compañero le comentaba.

-Esos dibujos me costaron una mala calificación en un examen… así que trátalo con cuidado… dijo el artista un poco bromista justo antes de llegar a una pequeña encrucijada donde sus aminos se separaban. –Bueno, será mejor no alargar más mi sufrimiento, así que me iré directo a mi casa… comento nath con un tono de voz un poco pesado mirando hacia el cielo por algunos momentos algún tipo de ayuda divina para soportar toda su dicha.-Yo ire a casa de lukas para ayudarles con una canción… pero te deseo suerte enfrentado a tus padres… le comento el mejor de sus deseos mientras el chico se despedía con su mano para luego cada chico seguir su camino. Haciendo que mark le comentara antes de que separaran.

-Estarás bien… comento mark riéndose un poco del chico al ver como miraba al cielo, retomando nuevamente el camino hacia las orillas del rio Sienna donde estaba anclado el barco hogar de juleka, el chico caminaba de manera lenta y con la mirada baja mientras sostenía un pequeño sobre color blanco sin sellar, mirando sus pies andar cada paso sacando su teléfono celular marcándole a unos de los primeros números registrado.-Eh, Alix contesta por favor… musito en voz baja llamando a la chica de la patineta escuchando el sonido de su teléfono repicar en espera que la chica respondiera con urgencia. 

-Alo, ¿diga?, Hola Señor de Kurtzberg…. respondió con una broma la chica de la coleta chica del otro lado de la línea mientras se encontraba en su habitación viendo la televisión,- ¿cómo te fue? Pregunto muy entretenida mientras el chico se había sentado en una banca muy cerca de la acera para ponerla al día.-pues, me fue muy mal… comento mark un poco pesimista para luego continuar hablando,-se supone que hoy era el día en que le invitaría a Nathaniel a salir pero nada salió como lo había planeado… le confesó el pelinegro a su compañera quien estaba muerta de la risa por lo que escuchaba haciendo que el chico se molestara ya que pensaba que alix se reía de su desgracias.

-Te juro que sonaste un poco a marinett por unos momentos… comento alix teniendo alguna una especie de dejavu pero esta vez edición gay comentándole un poco más calmada. –Mark pasas casi todo el día con nathaniel no se a lo que te refieres con “invitarle a una cita”. Le revelo la chica que ambos ya pasaban suficiente tiempo a solas como para que una cita cambiara las cosas.-ya sabes… una cena romántica, tomarse de las manos o incluso ir al cine… no se …¡esas cosas! Grito mark un poco nervioso lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza pensando que había arruinado nuevamente su oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos a nath. 

-¿Y la carta, la pudiste terminar? Pregunto la chica el presunto plan el que el chico había planeado en caso que su ansiedad no le dejara declarase personalmente, le entregaría una carta de amor para facilitarse las cosas, después de todo el chico consideraba que le resultaba más fácil escribiendo sus sentimientos que declararse una charla.-Los chicos de kitty sección me aconsejaron un poco… pero no pude terminarla… así que voy a terminarla ahora en casa de juleka, comento el chico la situación de su plan maestro mientras permanecía sentado mientras hablaba por teléfono.

-Pense que se la entregarías después del club de artes … comento la chica repasando aquel infalible esquema el cual el chico supo responder-Lo quería hacer pero luego me conto que habia reprobado un examen y encima pasamos todo el camino a casa hablando de “nuestro bebe” hizo énfasis en eso ultimo un tanto designado recordado la conversación que había sostenido hace rato.

-¿Su bebe? Ustedes no han salido y ya están pensando en hijos… eso si es velocidad… expreso la chica sin entender bien de lo que se trataba sonando un poco impactada ante aquella declaración pensando que mark y nathaniel eran muy joven para siquiera adoptar ya que ambos eran menor de edad sin embargo la explicación de mark la parecía tranquilizar.

-Ya deseara yo que fuera un bebe de verdad… pero me refiero al libro de comic… comento el chico aclarando las duda de la Tia Alix quien se había reído por sus pensamientos ocurrido, comentándole. – eso tiene más sentido… dijo la chica después de ese pequeño susto dejando al chico suspirar. -Creo que no tengo ese tipo de valor… para hacer ese tipo de confesión… ¿y si le digo lo que siento y él me rechaza?… arruinaría mi amistad con nathaniel para siempre… comento mark un poco paranoico por teléfono el peor de los escenario mientras la chica escuchaba todos sus comentarios llenos de inseguridades.

-Mark… creo que lo piensas demasiado… le aconsejo la chica del otro lado de la línea telefónica mientras el chico se calmaba un poco abriendo su bolso para hojear mejor el comic en que ambos trabajaba.

-Si creo que exageré un poco…. Confesó el chico mirando aquellas páginas con dibujo en blanco y negro, comentándole. – ¿y que tal si tu le entregas tú la carta por mi? Le propuso que la chica le sirviera de embajadora, después de todo cada vez que el chico intentaba dejarle dicha carta a nathaniel la ansiedad le dominaba y terminaba por descartarla a lo que la chica se negara.

-No, reúne tu el valor para enfrentar a tu hombre… comento la chica con un tono de voz divertido mientras el chico suspiraba un poco entristecido después de todo le resultaba más fácil que alguien más le contara sobre sus sentimientos por el dibujante de mangas ,aun que en realidad todos ya los sospecharan y solo sea nathaniel el único que no se daba cuenta de ese hecho. 

-No perdía nada en pedírtelo… comento el chico un poco más decepcionado al ser rechazado, mientras a la chica se le ocurría una idea.-Oye, quizás yo no pueda ayudarte pero tengo una amiga que piensa todo tipo de planes disparatados… quizás ella te pueda ayudar con tu galán… comento la chica riéndose levemente haciendo que el chico le comentara. 

-por favor, dime que no se trata de marinette… pidió el chico mientras hablaba por teléfono escuchando que la chica se reía al mencionar dicho personaje para luego comentarle. – No, es una de mis nuevas amigas asiáticas… revelo la chica pensando en una de sus nuevas compañera de clases que era especialista en romances entre chicos-Marinette tiene familia asiática… argumento mark mientras permaneció sentado en la banca pensando que se trataba de la chica de dos coleta después de todo era la única que solía involucrarse en esas cosas haciendo que Alix le contestara.

-Que no es marinette, comento la chica un poco molesta por la insistencia del pelinegro comentándole justo antes de trancar,- me pondré en contacto con ella y nos vemos mañana temprano después de la escuela. Dijo un poco emocionada pensando que debia hacer otras llamadas.-Vale igual ya estoy desesperado… hasta mañana… comento el chico justo antes de finalizar la llamada mirando nuevamente el manga guardando su carta de amor entre las páginas del manga esperando ver que nuevos planes tendría para el día de mañana. Retomando su camino para terminar aquella carta que había escrito.  
Fin


End file.
